Fuel cell systems are increasingly being used as a power source in a wide variety of applications. Fuel cell systems have been proposed for use in power consumers such as vehicles as a replacement for internal combustion engines, for example. Such a system is disclosed in commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/418,536, hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Fuel cells may also be used as stationary electric power plants in buildings and residences, as portable power in video cameras, computers, and the like. Typically, the fuel cells generate electricity used to charge batteries or to provide power for an electric motor.
Fuel cells are electrochemical devices which directly combine a fuel such as hydrogen and an oxidant such as oxygen to produce electricity. The oxygen is typically supplied by an air stream. The hydrogen and oxygen combine to result in the formation of water. Other fuels can be used such as natural gas, methanol, gasoline, and coal-derived synthetic fuels, for example.
The basic process employed by a fuel cell is efficient, substantially pollution-free, quiet, free from moving parts (other than an air compressor, cooling fans, pumps and actuators), and may be constructed to leave only heat and water as by-products. The term “fuel cell” is typically used to refer to either a single cell or a plurality of cells depending upon the context in which it is used. The plurality of cells is typically bundled together and arranged to form a stack with the plurality of cells commonly arranged in electrical series. Since single fuel cells can be assembled into stacks of varying sizes, systems can be designed to produce a desired energy output level providing flexibility of design for different applications.
Different fuel cell types can be provided such as phosphoric acid, alkaline, molten carbonate, solid oxide, and proton exchange membrane (PEM), for example. The basic components of a PEM-type fuel cell are two electrodes separated by a polymer membrane electrolyte. Each electrode is coated on one side with a thin catalyst layer. The electrodes, catalyst, and membrane together form a membrane electrode assembly (MEA).
In a typical PEM-type fuel cell, the MEA is sandwiched between “anode” and “cathode” diffusion mediums (hereinafter “DM's”) or diffusion layers that are formed from a resilient, conductive, and gas permeable material such as carbon fabric or paper. The DM's serve as the primary current collectors for the anode and cathode as well as provide mechanical support for the MEA. The DM's and MEA are pressed between a pair of electronically conductive plates which serve as secondary current collectors for collecting the current from the primary current collectors. The plates conduct current between adjacent cells internally of the stack in the case of bipolar plates and conduct current externally of the stack (in the case of monopolar plates at the end of the stack).
The secondary current collector plates each contain at least one active region that distributes the gaseous reactants over the major faces of the anode and cathode. These active regions, also known as flow fields, typically include a plurality of lands which engage the primary current collector and define a plurality of grooves or flow channels therebetween. The channels supply the hydrogen and the oxygen to the electrodes on either side of the PEM. In particular, the hydrogen flows through the channels to the anode where the catalyst promotes separation into protons and electrons. On the opposite side of the PEM, the oxygen flows through the channels to the cathode where the oxygen attracts the hydrogen protons through the PEM. The electrons are captured as useful energy through an external circuit and are combined with the protons and oxygen to produce water vapor at the cathode side.
When laying out a pattern for the flow field, it is desirable to have all of the flow channels the same length to balance the flow amongst the channels for uniform distribution of reactant flow, as a first approximation. In some flow fields, however, it is desirable to branch channels or to connect channels in an active area to fewer feed channels to allow smaller headers for smaller overall stack size. In other flow field designs, the feed channels may be positioned outside of the active area of the flow field since the DM has been removed from these regions to allow nesting of the plate halves for a smaller overall stack size. In this case, the feed channels may or may not be branched.
In the above configurations, uniform channel lengths do not provide uniform reactant distribution for the anode when hydrogen is used. For hydrogen anode flow, there is a significant change in volume from inlet to outlet as the hydrogen gas is consumed within the active area of the fuel cell. The flow will be unevenly distributed with more flow on one side of the flow field. The volume flow is greater in the inlet branched or non-active channels, so more pressure drop occurs in these channels per length than for the outlet branched or non-active channels. Therefore, for channels on a side which have a longer inlet feed channel length, the flow will be reduced compared to channels on the opposite side which have longer outlet channel lengths.
It would be desirable to produce a plate for a fuel cell wherein a hydrogen feed is balanced to optimize flow of hydrogen through the fuel cell.